Day of Destiny
by Sailor Coruscant
Summary: Very bad poetry from when I was an angsty teenager set in the aftermath of the first season some dub based . If only I believed in deleting things from the internet.
1. Crystal Dreams

Crystal Dreams  
@~~~~~~~  
  
I stand on the edge, looking down,   
I am alone.   
On the other side lies peace and happiness,   
There is no bridge.   
My friends are waiting there,   
I cannot reach them.   
  
I have used the crystal's power,   
Surrendered myself to it.   
  
I am at once myself and another,   
One who had died is now me.   
She is still with me, guiding me,   
But I am tired, and afraid.   
  
My friends are calling me,   
Willing me to join them.   
But I am not ready,   
My place is on this side.   
  
The palace around me crumbles,   
A result of its mistress' demise.   
I cannot stop it,   
All I want is to enjoy peace once more.   
  
Once my life was simple,   
At the same time, it never was.   
  
The part of me that is Serenity   
Cries out for her lover's death.   
The part that is Serena,   
Remembers that this has happened before.   
  
Serena and Serenity merge,   
Together, never separated.   
Princess and schoolgirl both,   
I fall into the abyss.   
  
I am alone and it is quiet,   
The crystal responds to my wish:   
To be Serena once more;   
The past remaining exactly that.   
Serenity is forgotten, but still a part of me.   
  
I close my eyes to shut out the pain,   
I do not wish to be alone.   
I grieve for the lives of my friends,   
Who died that I might live.   
  
I am not alone.   
  
I fall...  
  



	2. The Prince's Story

The Prince's Story  
@~~~~~~~  
  
My queen has called me,   
I go to her now.   
I reach her side and bow down,   
As is our custom, I kiss her hand.   
  
Behind me, I hear a gasp,   
And then turn around slowly.   
On the ground crying softly,   
Is a girl I feel I should know.   
  
A part of me feels something,   
But I hear my queen's command.   
I stand up and draw my sword,   
Preparing to end the girl's tears.   
  
She looks up at me and asks a question,   
I do not know how to reply.   
A part of me knows the answer,   
I ignore it and prepare to strike.   
  
I look into the girl's eyes,   
And move to swing my sword.   
For a moment there is stillness,   
Then her eyes turn icy grey.   
  
The tiara she wore is spinning,   
It strikes me and I fall.   
Immediately the tears begin again,   
There is blood coming from my stomach.   
  
My queen commands me once more,   
I had almost forgotten she was there.   
I lean on my sword and try to rise,   
My strength is almost tapped.   
  
The girl is now at her weakest,   
She has no tricks left to offer.   
I will carry out my duty,   
But she looks up and speaks once more.   
  
She is holding out a locket,   
That glows from some magic inside.   
I reach over and touch it,   
And the glow envelops my mind.   
  
I look in those eyes and smile weakly,   
I have no strength left to hide.   
I see the queen and her anger,   
And push the girl to one side.   
  
Serenity, I remember...   
  



	3. Destiny of Fire

Destiny Of Fire  
@~~~~~~~  
  
I am cold.   
I will protect you.   
You are the Princess,   
And my dearest friend.   
  
I see the trap,   
And pull you down.   
I don't want you hurt,   
Whatever I say.   
  
Time passes,   
And we reach more traps.   
One by one, the others leave us,   
Until only you and I remain.   
  
Tears streaming down my face,   
I make my choice.   
You are destined to face her alone,   
And I must make my sacrifice.   
  
Be strong, I tell you,   
You will defeat her.   
But in my heart of hearts,   
I find I cannot believe it.   
  
Please Princess, forgive me,   
I need your friendship so.  
Although I always loved him,   
I gave him freely to you.   
  
My apology made in the tears on my cheeks,   
I turn and walk away.   
I know you do not want to be alone,   
But it will be better this way.   
  
They are waiting for me,   
I'm sorry, I call back.   
I step into the final trap,   
And feel myself be caught.   
  
I close my eyes and concentrate,   
I am no longer cold.   
For a moment there is searing pain,   
And then, it is quiet.   
  



	4. Ice Princess

Ice Princess  
@~~~>~~~~

The cold is my element,  
I am its master,  
I can make it dance around my fingers,  
And answer my every command.

But in this place,  
I have no control,  
The Dark Queen knows about our skills,  
She can counter every plan we make.

It's too cold here,  
I cannot concentrate,  
And now more than ever I must think,  
I must find the way for us to survive.

To save our world,  
We have to lose it,  
I understand that now more than ever,  
The only way to win is to let go forever.

Serenity will win,  
Her heart is so strong,  
Only she possesses the power to triumph,  
Though she does not realise it yet.

I am scared of dying,  
It is the only way,  
I will not tell the princess that,  
As I step into the trap that is waiting.

Goodbye my princess,  
Goodbye my friend,  
I close my eyes and step into darkness,  
And let the cold surround me.


	5. Electric Darkness

Electric Darkness  
@~~~>~~~~

Time for the battle,  
I can hardly wait.  
I know how she has hurt you,  
It is time we make her pay.

I crack my knuckles,  
Getting ready to fight.  
We'll take back what is yours,  
We can win tonight.

I will fight for you,  
I will give all I have.  
All I want is you happy,  
No matter what that means.

You taught me so much,  
About friendship and love.  
I don't have to fight anymore,  
But I will to protect you.

You are my princess,  
But also my best friend.  
I see the trap coming,  
But I won't say goodbye.

Take care now princess,  
You can fight her, you know.  
Take my strength with you,  
And go save us all.


	6. Love's Battle

Love's Battle  
@~~~>~~~~

I haven't known you long,  
We were friends from the start.  
I can still remember   
The first time you smiled for me.

I know that you're scared,  
You don't like to fight.  
To tell you the truth,  
The rest of us are scared as well.

But forget about that,  
Remember the good times.  
Remember all the reasons  
Why we are here tonight.

I smile brightly at you,  
My biggest fan.  
You always made me feel special,  
Even though I never was.

You never realised,  
How much you mean to us.  
You are our best friend,  
You are the one we fight for.

The world doesn't matter,  
The prince doesn't matter.  
None of us really matter,  
In the end this is all about you.

Be brave, our princess,  
Be strong and happy.  
You are the light that sustains us,  
Tonight we shall sustain you.

I don't want to leave you,  
It's dark and it's cold.  
I know that you're frightened,  
But this is the way it must be.

So take care, my princess,  
Go fetch your prince.  
We'll clear the way for you,  
So that you'll get to live.


	7. Labyrinth Of My Mind

Labyrinth Of My Mind  
@~~~>~~~~

I close my eyes,  
And make a wish.  
That all my pain,  
Would at last, finish.

I have no hope,  
Left to be strong.  
I need the strength,  
To carry on.

My friends have left me,  
I am all alone.  
For the Queen Beryl's sins,  
I must atone.

I have the crystal,  
Its power still.  
I close my eyes,  
Release its will.

She casts her spell,  
And I am trapped.  
Encased in ice,  
I am entrapped.

The crystal glows,  
I am set free.   
My path at once,  
'Comes clear to me.

I face my fear,  
Look in her eyes.  
And in their depths,  
I realise:

"My will is as strong as yours,  
And my kingdom's as great.  
You have no power over me."


	8. Daydreams and Memories

Daydreams and Memories  
@~~~>~~~~

In my maths class,   
My mind wanders.   
I am alone,   
I am at peace. 

I remember,   
The pain that once was.   
When I was alone,   
In the frozen Artic wastes. 

She faces me now,   
And I must again defeat her.   
But I have lost my wand,   
And my scepter is not as powerful. 

She towers above me,   
And I am afraid.   
I try to use the crystal,   
Only to find it not there. 

I scream as she hits me,   
And try to become the Princess.   
But I can not,   
Without the crystal. 

In the frozen wasteland,   
She leans over me once more.   
With no more strength I close my eyes,   
And wait for the silence of death. 

But it does not come. 

I open my eyes in my classroom,   
To find I am safe once more.   
But my heart lies hard and heavy,   
The dreams will leave me, never more. 

_Author's note: I don't like this poem so much, but I thought that since I was posting the entire sequence of poems it had to be included with the rest. *sigh* I'll post something better soon, I promise._


End file.
